Twisted Relations-The Huge Mess Begins
by Fanboyimus Prime
Summary: Akane meets her uncle..the infamous Saiyen Prince Vegeta! Also evil forces come together..


  
Ranma Saotome was having his most bizzare dream in his life. He was training with Son Goku...a man who died in a fight with a monster named Cell.   
  
This had been happening for the last week. It was the best dream Ranma could remember,  
  
Then Ranma got woke up by Akane.   
***  
Capsole Corp. was shaken.   
  
"School?" Trunks asked..shocked. He only came here after killing the Androids, Cell, and using the Namekian and Earth Dragonballs to bring back everyone that the the Andriods killed to tell them that he did it. Now it seemed he was going to stay a while.   
  
"You have to do something over than sit around the house all day" Bulma said.   
  
"I have to get a job? I'm a Saiyen Prince..there isn't a job made that would worth me doing" Vegeta said.   
  
"I have had enough of you sitting around...all you do is eat, train, sleep and want sex" Bulma said.   
  
"I really didn't want to know the last part" Trunks muttered.   
  
"Trunks you'll be going to school with your cousin Akane Tendo" Bulma said.   
  
"Akane Tendo?! Dear kami..I'm going to Nerima..that place is a madhouse!" Trunks said.   
  
"So you heard about it" Bulma said.   
  
"Place is a smaller scale version of the fights we usually get in" Trunks said.  
  
"Well there is your other cousin Ami " Bulma said.   
  
"Sailor Mercury..Chaozu would last longer in the fights we get into" Trunks said.   
  
"Heh I can remember when that freak blew himself up in the fight with Nappa" Vegeta said with a smirk.   
  
Bulma sighed. Her son and her husband were strange..  
  
"Look just go to school with them..I'm sure a time traveling Super Saiyen would fit right in with one or the other" Bulma said.   
  
"Fine, fine..looks like Nerima is going to be demolished" Trunks said.   
***  
The Tendo household was shaken by a sonic boom.   
  
Akane was shocked to see her aunt Bulma fly in on the back of someone.  
  
"Aunt Bulma..who are those two?" Akane asked.   
  
"Oh this my husband Vegeta" Bulma said when she got off.   
  
"Oh so this is my neice..that swordsman that cut my tail was a better fighter" Vegeta said.   
  
"Jerk!" Akane yelled.   
  
"I've been called worse..little girl"Vegeta said.   
  
"Little Girl!" Akane yelled and tried to hit Vegeta with her mallet.   
  
It didn't appeared that Vegeta didn't move...but he did.   
  
Vegeta yawned.   
  
"Well since I'm going to move in..I'll clean out a guest room" Vegeta said as he flew up to Happosai's room..and vaporized everything in that room.   
  
Bulma muttered something about a leash and a muzzle. Then wondered what that "move in" comment was about...  
  
"Who are you?" Akane asked Trunks.  
  
"A time traveler..and your cousin" Trunks said.   
  
"Oh" was Akane's response. Was everyone she would meet weird in someway?  
  
"Wow...I've never seen anyone go into Happosai's room and vaporize all the stuff" Ranma said as he entered the room.   
  
"Happosai." Trunks muttered.   
  
"Ranma.."a voice said in Ranma's head.   
  
"What?"Ranma said.   
  
"What is it?" Trunks asked.   
  
"I heard some guy's voice in my head" Ranma said.  
  
"Freak" was Akane's response.   
  
"No he's not" a voice said in Akane's head.   
  
"AHHH" Akane screamed.   
  
"Voice in your head...must be King Kai" Trunks said.   
  
"King Kai?" Ranma asked.   
  
"Yes...that's me..so Ranma you about those dreams of training..that stuff was really Goku training you..the stuff you learned in your dreams with Goku in them will work"King Kai said.   
  
"Really...that'll sure shock Ryoga" Ranma said.   
  
Trunks wondered what Ranma was talking to King Kai about.   
***  
Happosai got blasted out of his room...  
  
"I'll make him pay" Happosai said as ran off to find a bathhouse to lick his wounds.  
***  
Tenchi wondered if his roommates would be strange.   
  
Flying into the apartment though a window..and having a third eye. The other looked like a doll.   
  
Yep his roommates were strange. But he could deal with that. He just hoped the weirdness of his life could deal with them..  
***   
Trunks watched Ranma's weird life in motion from the sidelines.   
  
Four women, several rivals and a father that was a moron.  
  
Now a dead moron since Vegeta killed him.   
  
Vegeta killed Genma because after seeing Ranma's life..he needed to break something..and vaporized Genma.   
  
Everyone else got as far away from Vegeta as they could, except Ranma, Trunks, Bulma and Akane.  
  
"We go use the Dragonballs to get him back" Vegeta said.   
  
"They exist?" Ranma said.   
  
"I made radar to find them years ago" Bulma said.   
  
"I like your family Akane" Ranma said.   
  
Akane wondered why her life was a freak show.  
***  
Sailor Pluto found her plans had a hole in them...a hole to the Negaverse aka the Deadzone. Sailor Pluto had no idea how to deal with Garlic Jr.   
  
The now immortal Ghetti and his infamous father both were more than Sailor Pluto could handle..maybe even the Sailor Senshi..there was only one bunch that had the firepower...  
***  
"It can't be.." Piccolo said..feeling Garlic Jr's energy...  
***  
"That can't be good" Vegeta said.  
  
"That has to be Garlic Jr...Gohan told me about him" Trunks said.  
  
Ranma had a bad feeling ,..it felt more powerful than Saffron.   
  
Akane didn't feel anything.   
***  
Happosai could hear a call going out to beings like him...  
  
"I'll kick Ranma's butt and that weird new guy's as well" Happosai thought.  
***  
It was a dark gathering. Happosai, Captain Ginyu, General Tao, Android 17, Dr. Kochin and Jadeite.   
  
The world was going to be shaken to the core...  
***  
  
The Sailor Senshi were getting their butts handed to them. What they were fighting were a dozen Saibamen.  
  
Jadeite was watching for the sidelines(the roof of a building across the street)..and laughing.  
  
"The new lord of the Negaverse doesn't think you're worth playing with..he's after some guy called Piccolo and some kid named Gohan" Jadeite said.   
  
"Those things bring back some bad memories" someone said.  
  
Jaeite looked behind him and saw some guy with three eyes and a doll hovering behind him.   
  
"What do you want?" Jadeite asked..and got vaporized.  
  
"Wimp" Vegeta said.  
  
"Vegeta" Tien said curtly.  
  
"Oh hi..look I don't care if you don't like me" Vegeta said.  
  
A Saibamen bear hugged Tuxedo Kamen and blew up.   
  
Vegeta then killed the rest of the Saibamen.  
  
"Tien, you train this bunch of losers..I have my neice to whip into shape..." Vegeta said as he flew off..  
  
"Niece?"Tien said shocked..and prayed she wasn't a Saiyen like Vegeta...  
***  
Ranma dreamed of fighting with Goku. For once his sleep wasn't interrupted.  
***  
Akane got a rude awakening however.  
  
"Get up"Vegeta said.  
  
"What?" Akane said.  
  
"I said it's time to get up and train" Vegeta said.   
  
"I doubt there is anything you can teach me" Akane said.  
  
"I can blow up whole planets with a single ki bolt" Vegeta said.  
  
Then Akane noticed something..her bed had been moved into some weird chamber.  
  
"Where am I?" Akane asked.  
  
"In my gravity chamber..it is one way I get stronger" Vegeta said.  
  
"Stronger?" Akane asked..very interested. Maybe she could show up her uncle if she got stronger,little did she know that there was no way she could show up Vegeta..unless she became a Saiyen and became a Super Saiyen...  
  
"Yes..now let's start at ten times Earth's gravity.." Vegeta said..and turned on the gravity chamber.  
***  
  
Trunks wondered if Nerima would survive him. He already knocked out some guy that thought he was Shampoo.  
  
Trunks started to fly towards school.   
  
"From what I've heard about this place..it's a nuthouse, not a school..I just can hold back enough so I don't kill anyone..or totally obliterate the school" Trunks thought.  
***  
"Delinquent!" some little kid yelled at Trunks.  
  
She tried to suck some of Trunks's power.   
  
Trunks powered up to his Super Saiyen state and stood there.   
  
"This reminds me of when dad fought that andriod" Trunks thought and yelled"Burning Attack!"   
  
The Kibolt sent the little girl flying..through several walls and into orbit.   
  
If anyone had any sense they would have left the possible Saiyen prince alone. However since this was were the Kuno clan tended to show up..   
  
  
"Foul Demon!" Kuno yelled, skipping a flash intro..and had a feeling that demon was working with the one that had kidnapped Akane...  
  
"One the Kunos" Trunks muttered. He used his sword to cut the moronic Blue Thunder's boken to bits.   
  
"Foul Demon..I fight on!" Kuno yelled.   
  
Trunks punt kicked Kuno into low orbit.   
  
"That was holding back!" Trunks yelled.   
  
"Darling!" Kodachi Kuno yelled.  
  
"I need this like a hole in my head" Trunks muttered.   
  
To tell the truth when Trunks heard the stories about Nerima, he thought his cousin Kasumi(more of an aunt than a cousin to him). Was trying to keep up with the weird stuff his mother told him. Now he knew this place was as crazy as he heard.   
  
A wind gust sent Kodachi flying..  
  
The patriarch of the Kuno clan then showed up. Trunks threw kibolt after kibolt at the haircut obsessed principal. The principal was sent airborn and most of the school was in ruins.   
  
"Wow..no wonder they survived the Andriods...that family is like cockroaches..you just can't kill them" Trunks muttered.  
  
Trunks hoped Juuban would be a bit less stressful..this place just set him on edge.   
***  
Chaozu found that the apartment he, Tien and Tenchi shared had become filled with women.   
  
Oolong, and Puar noticed..and rolled their eyes.   
  
"If it isn't something weird, its another thing" Oolong said.  
  
"Were is Tenchi?"one of the women asked.  
  
"Oh..he's at school..I'm Chaozu" Chaozu said.  
  
"I'm Oolong" Oolong said..wondering why other people had all the luck with women.  
"I'm Puar" Puar said.   
  
"Somethings never change" Washu said.  
***  
Akane found that her training was harder than she though it would be.  
  
Vegeta was a much harder sensei than her father ever was.  
  
Vegeta wondered what it would take for his neice to get the lead out. She could become a decent fighter...but Vegeta didn't know how to get to it...but knew someone that might help him.   
  
***  
Ranma woke up..and couldn't believe he had slept to noon.   
  
"Why didn't..oh yeah he's dead..why didn't Akane wake me up?" Ranma pondered.  
  
Kasami answered that when she walked into the room.  
  
"Oh my...Ranma you final woke up...Uncle Vegeta took Akane,bed in all..and didn't want you to be disturbed" Kasami said.  
***  
  
Tien sighed.   
  
The so called "Outer" Senshi saw him as some sort of threat. They had this hardwired need to fight anything new.   
  
Tien kicked their butts. He could fly, they couldn't. He was good at close range, and at a distance. They weren't.  
  
"I hope you can help..these girls aren't anywhere near my cailiber" Tien said.  
  
"I'll try"Terry Bogard said..and sighed. He wondered if these girls had any idea how luckly they never ran into any of the fighters he'd run into. Like the god of war...  
***  
  
Tenchi wondered what had happened. His apartment was smoking.  
  
"I swear I look for Tien and I run into the princesses of the Oni and Jurai empires!" someone yelled.   
  
"This planet doesn't need your kind of trouble Vegeta!" Aeka yelled.  
  
"Fine I'll look for that Namekian, Piccolo" Vegeta yelled..and flew out the window.   
  
Tenchi knew this was going to be trouble.   
***  
Trunks found Juuban was slightly less stressful.   
  
"Tien..Terry Bogard?!" Trunks said.   
  
The Inners..their brains already turned to mush by looking at Tien and Terry Bogard..were now about to fight each other for a chance to date the guy that just showed up.   
  
"Hi Ami" Trunks said to Ami.  
  
"Huh..how did you know?" Sailor Mercury said.  
  
"I'm your time traveling cousin" Trunks said.   
  
"Ok..."Sailor Mercury said.   
***  
Mamoru Chiba aka. Tuxedo Kamen found that the afterlife was weird.   
  
He was in some sort of Vanhalla with super strong fighters.   
  
The one he was training with was named King Kai..and he had some really bad jokes.  
***  
Ranma flew towards school...and saw that it was mostly blown up.   
  
"Wow" was the only thing Ranma could say...none of his fight did this kind of damage...  
***  
  
Genma found that he was in hell...which was called the home for infinite losers.   
  
Needless to say Genma found that there were people stuck with him that were stronger than him...like Radzitz and the Giynu Force...and Freeza.  
***   
  
Radzitz was still laughing since he heard that his younger brother kicked Freeza's butt.   
  
"Quiet you monkey!" Freeza yelled.   
  
"We're already dead..just leave me in piece..though my brother left you in pieces" Radzitz said.   
  
"I'll kill you.." Freeza said..and saw Radzitz disappear.   
***  
  
Radzitz found himself at a family reunion of sorts.   
  
He saw his father, Bardock..and his brother Goku.   
  
"This is weird" Radzitz said.  
  
"Hey bro..I think it's time we had a family reunion" Goku said.  
  
"Beats being stuck with Freeza" Radzitz said.  
***  
  
Howard Geese wondered how he could use the gathering of evil to his advantage..   
***  
  
Akane finally got out of the gravity room..and fell asleep from the exhaustion..Vegeta put the chamber at fifty times Earth's gravity before he left.   
  
***  
  
  



End file.
